The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that portable electronic authentication and encryption devices are well-known devices that are typically employed to perform encryption, decryption, signing, verifying and hashing functions and typically employed to authenticate a user via a cryptographic key stored on the device. However, portable electronic authentication devices may also be employed for other purposes. For example, without limitation, portable electronic authentication devices may be employed to generate and automatically output authentication data for a plurality of accounts on request by a user. The output data comprises information needed to login to an account including username, password, one-time password, and two-factor authentication data. The output generated by the device is variable and customizable data that matches the data required by websites, applications, and other computer based systems to function as a universal authentication device. The portable authentication and encryption device further having means to require physical user presence in order to generate authentication, encryption, decryption, signature, verification, or hash data. The portable electronic authentication devices further having means to encrypt, decrypt, sign, verify or hash data including emails, images, documents and other files on request by a user.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.